Setback
by Iyallis
Summary: Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a plus entendu parler d'elle. Elle a disparue de sa vie lorsqu'il a quitté la leur, la laissant seule face à son destin. Bien des années plus tard, alors qu'il est devenu un puissant corbeaux de Suzuran, elle revient. Mais elle n'est plus la même, et il lui semble qu'elle est détruite. Il est un corbeau, et elle est un Phénix ; Seiichi Izaki.


_Les personnages de Crow Zero ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté l'Original Character présent dans cette fiction._

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

« _Quand on est corbeau et qu'on vit parmi les corbeaux, il vaut mieux avoir un plumage noir plutôt que blanc._ » — Lao She.

* * *

Sous la pluie battante, au seuil du lycée des corbeaux, la silhouette frêle et tremblante d'une personne de petite taille attendait. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle attendait exactement. Qu' _il_ sorte ? Que le courage d'entrer lui vienne ? Quand bien même elle l'aurai, elle ne savait pas où _le_ trouver. Mais de toutes façons, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de le joindre, de le trouver ailleurs qu'ici, au sein même du danger. Pas qu'elle aie peur du danger, loin de là, mais elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette enceinte, au milieu des graffitis sombres et des brutes régnant sur le domaine de Suzuran.

Pourtant, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, la silhouette soupira, et enfonça un peu plus sa capuche détrempée sur sa tête. D'un pas décidé, elle franchît le seuil du lycée, et s'avança. Elle s'efforçait, malgré la conscience qu'elle avait de faire tâche, ainsi vêtue d'un vieux treillis troué, de rangers usées et d'un pull trois fois trop grand au milieu des uniformes noirs, de passer inaperçu, priant pour qu'on n'arrête pas sa progression. Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant un des corbeaux lever la tête intrigué en la voyant passer, et s'approcher, menaçant.

— _T'es qui ? T'as pas l'air d'être du lycée._

Ses lèvres se relâchèrent, et elle argua sur le lycéen un regard sombre. Une abysse infinie et angoissante, un regard à faire fuir les plus courageux. Les mèches noires encadrant un visage pâle à moitié recouvert par un masque noir donnait à cette silhouette un air de revenant. Sa voix s'éleva alors, rauque et fatiguée.

— _Je cherche quelqu'un. Où est-il ?_

— _Qui ça ?_

La silhouette hésita encore, et sa bouche échappa le nom de la personne qu'elle cherchait. Le lycéen afficha un air étonné, avant de se raviser, se disant qu'il était certainement normal qu'il soit recherché par des personnes étranges.

— _Là-bas. Tu le trouveras avec sa faction._

La silhouette acquiesça, et se dirigea dans la direction qu'avait indiquée le corbeau. Son pas hésitant se raffermît à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle ne pouvait pas paraître devant lui hésitante, frêle, amaigrie et détruite. Elle savait aussi qu'il était sa seule chance. Elle devait passer sous les radars pendant un temps. Alors, elle mit encore et encore un pieds devant l'autre, faisant appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'écrouler avant de parvenir jusque devant le lycéen qu'elle avait cherché jusqu'ici.

Bientôt elle le vit, assit sur une caisse, tout sourire, jouant avec d'autres corbeaux. Il avait l'air d'être dans son élément, plus que jamais, ainsi piégé dans sa cage de verre, sous les ordres de quelqu'un qu'il avait rejoint. Étrangement, il avait moins cet air d'enfant sauvage qu'il avait pu avoir à une autre époque. Et enfin, la silhouette parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la vision des hommes de cette faction. Un sentiment étrange la prit au tripes, et elle eut une furieuse envie de vomir, en même temps que des papillons voletaient dans son ventre et qu'un sentiment de soulagement l'envahissait. Elle était si fatiguée... Déjà, sa vision se troublait, et elle distingua celui qu'elle cherchait se redresser brusquement et se lever lentement, un air sérieux sur le visage comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

Elle parvint devant lui, une impression d'achèvement la libérant de tout poids. Mais ce n'était que le commencement. Derrière elle, les autres s'étaient figés, la fixant, un mélange de méfiance et d'intérêt dans les yeux. Elle n'en avait cependant que faire. Elle était arrivée près de lui.

— _Yûsuke..._

Son murmure se perdit, et devant elle les deux abysses menaçantes et profondes de l'interpellé s'écarquillèrent. Deux abysses identiques aux siennes. Et devant lui, elle s'effondra sur le béton à bout de force, salie et détruite, oiseau aux ailes brisées et à l'agonie. Le décoloré qu'elle avait appelé se précipita, et comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, la retourna sur le dos et arracha son masque, dévoilant un visage maculé d'ecchymoses et de blessures ; il lui sembla même qu'elle avait plus encore de cicatrices que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Silencieux, il détailla son visage gracieux. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue... Elle avait grandie. Ses lèvres fines étaient étirées dans un grimace de douleur, ses pommettes hautes affinaient son visage autrefois joufflu, son nez droit soulevait deux yeux délicatement étirés en amandes surplombant un ensemble somme toutes harmonieux et surtout féminin. La peau de la jeune femme était plus blanche encore qu'avant, et une fois l'admiration de ce qu'elle était devenue passée, il remarqua tous les petits défauts du faciès de la nouvelle venue. Une cicatrice sur l'extérieur gauche de sa bouche trahissait la douceur de ses lèvres, la couleur violacée de ses cernes marquées lui donnait un air maladif confirmé par des joues creuses et un teint terreux.

Alarmé par l'air effaré de son ami, l'apparent chef de tous les corbeaux présents s'avança et s'enquit des informations qu'ils réclamaient tous en silence.

— _Izaki. Qui c'est ?_

Le décoloré sembla reprendre conscience de l'endroit où il était, et doucement, à genoux, il passa une main sous la tête de l'évanouie, et la souleva doucement pour l'encercler de son bras libre et la serrer contre lui. Il retenait avec peine les larmes qui perçaient le coin de ses yeux sombres si identiques à ceux de l'inconnue. Pour tous, le chef de la terminale D était méconnaissable.

— _Elle s'appelle Seiichi. Seiichi Izaki._

— _Izaki ?_

Le leader de la classe C s'était avancé sur sa question, dévisageant l'inconnue que son ami serrait si fort contre lui. Ce dernier inspira profondément, et prenant son courage à deux mains, releva la tête et répondit.

— _Ma soeur._


End file.
